


Breeding Ground: Humbled

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [31]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, F/M, Incest, Maledom/Femsub, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: For how far Arya has gone, she still has a long way to come. First Posted as a Blog Exclusive Chapter As Part of the Daughters of Potter 2019 on June 15th, 2019.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Arya Stark
Series: Breeding Ground [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Breeding Ground: Humbled

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on June 15th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Humbled(Arya Stark from Game of Thrones-Part of the Daughters of Potter 2019)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Arya threw herself with enhanced intensity into the sword fight with her tutor, who just happened to be her real father, thanks to a scandalous affair that Arya only found out about several months ago. She moved, with precision, clanging the sword back and forth, almost, just barely, being held back from Hadrian’s most fierce and brutal attacks.  
  
“Good, but you still have a lot to learn.”  
  
“Maybe, it’s because you know too much,” Arya said. “I’m strong….I’m fierce….I can find alongside you...you could use the extra….”  
  
Hadrian put Arya down onto her knees. Had he been an enemy, Arya will be dead. To demonstrate, Hadrian cut the sword through the armor she was wearing. Not enough to wound her, but enough to strip her to the bare flesh down to the armor. He cut against her chest and against her legs, revealing Arya’s breasts and thighs.  
  
“Some enemies will take a prize, and you need to be ready,” Hadrian said. “And not will all be as pleasant as I am.”  
  
Arya’s mouth opened and she got a mouthful of Hadrian’s cock down her throat in surprise. She fought it for a couple of minutes before slowly embracing it. Arya weighed Hadrian’s balls in her hand and the pleasant surprise of how large they felt in her hand just caused her to tingle and gush to the floor.  
  
Suddenly, Arya snapped back into it, realizing she was in a fight. Arya released Hadrian’s cock and tried to sweep the leg out from underneath him. Arya had Hadrian down onto his back, cock still standing up in the air. Hadrian brushing it up against her belly distracted Arya for a minute.  
  
And this distraction was all that Hadrian needed to flip Arya over onto her back and grab her pussy, cupping it extremely hard. Arya’s hips shot completely up to meet Hadrian’s fingers as they probed inside of her body.  
  
“You had the right idea to distract me,” Hadrian said. “But, your lack of follow up….did not work.”  
  
Hadrian ground up against Arya. Conflict ranged in Arya’s mind.  
  
“Oooh, this is...you have…..”  
  
“You need to turn any disadvantage in a victory,” Hadrian said. “Otherwise, you will be beaten...humbled….broken...and used.”  
  
Hadrian, with each word, rubbed his swollen head against Arya’s wet pussy. Her nipples stuck out and Hadrian’s large hands cupped her perky breasts. He squeezed down onto Arya and made her hips just shoot up, in an intent to grab them. Arya’s entire body, flaring up with lust, molded into Hadrian’s hands the more he played with, and the more he toyed with this beautiful, beautiful woman.  
  
“Any disadvantage can be your victory,” Hadrian told her.  
  
Arya’s eyes shot open and Hadrian pressed down onto her mouth, aggressively kissing it. Arya returned the kiss, with an added fever. Suddenly, an idea came to her. Arya shot down and turned Hadrian down.  
  
Finally, Arya’s tight pussy wrapped around Hadrian’s massive prick. She leaned back, trying to distract him with the pleasure and more importantly, trying not to get too wrapped up in the pleasure herself.  
  
Arya reached behind her and grabbed the sword. Hadrian blocked the swipe down with the sword. The two engaged in some sword play with Arya riding him hard. Hadrian deflected all over blows, while sending jolts against her breast and clits causing Arya’s swings to become more shaky.  
  
“Focus, focus, on what’s going on with you,” Hadrian said. “Master your surroundings, before they master you.”  
  
Hadrian rocked his hips against Arya’s and grabbed onto her nipple with one hand, twisting it. Arya dropped the sword. Hadrian pulled out of her and flipped Arya over, where she slammed face down onto the ground. Hadrian stuck his finger into her ass.  
  
“You...you can’t put your cock back there!” Arya protested. “It won’t fit.”  
  
“An enemy does not care about such things,” Hadrian warned her. “If he sees a beautiful woman down on her knees, her wonderful, tight ass in the air, he only thinks about one thing. And that one thing is the best way to spread those wonderful cheeks and slide his cock inside to get himself off.”  
  
Sliding back and forth, Hadrian rubbed the tip of his cock between Arya’s lovely cheeks. He fingerbanged her tight pussy as well, which had been dripping wet. Hadrian could tell his daughter had been moving it.  
  
“You want to be a warrior, Princess?” Hadrian asked. “You have to understand that there are men who will take advantage of your vulnerability...and take what they want. Are you going to stop it?”  
  
Arya flipped back up, until to have her hand caught, and smashed down to the ground. Hadrian pinned her arms back. Her body, betrayed her mind. The tip of Hadrian’s massive rod brushed against her ass, teasing it. And then, the tease ended with Hadrian burying himself balls deep into Arya’s very pleasantly tight butt.  
  
Oh, the warmth and tightness of Arya’s ass, Hadrian always wanted to be in the position to fuck it. He bred only daughters for a purpose, to increase his own growing collective of women. Said daughters would befriend other women and seduce them into his bedroom. Where Hadrian would tame them.  
  
And that was just the beginning. The Dragon King buried his large cock into Arya’s tight ass.  
  
“Surely, I have not fucked all of the fight out of you just yet?” Hadrian asked. “Your sister put up a better fight than this.”  
  
“I’m stronger than Sansa!” Arya yelled. “Let me prove it!”  
  
“Show me, then,” Hadrian said.  
  
Arya’s tight ass rippled, and she tried to turn this around, by blowing Hadrian’s mind. Her lack of experience with anal sex, or sex of any kind, resulted in Hadrian overwhelming her and repeatedly pounding her into the ground. Tauntingly pushing her so much closer towards Arya’s blade before pulling her back.  
  
Hadrian sat Arya onto his lap, teasingly putting the sword against her throat’s edge before bouncing up and down. Arya’s snug asshole around his cock felt like magic. Hadrian ran a free hand from her hips and down between her legs to see how much Arya had been soaked.  
  
“Cum for me, Princess.”  
  
Arya’s entire body just rippled with pleasure. She had to fight, had to fight, submitting to him at this rate would be a humbling defeat.  
  
Yet, the harder Arya fought, the harder she submitted and the harder she came.  
  
Hadrian enjoyed Arya’s stubborness fading away into pleasure. One day, she might get the better of him. However, this day would not be today. Hadrian worked her feverishly, the weight of his balls.  
  
Between a cock in her ass, a finger in her pussy, and the erotic thrill of a sword to her neck, Arya could hardly do anything other than drown in pleasure. She learned so many thing in training, things about how her mind worked. Hadrian extracting from Arya’s dripping cunt made it feel like a lifeline had been taken away.  
  
“Taste the sweetness of your defeat.”  
  
Hadrian shoved his fingers into Arya’s mouth. She sucked on them. Yes, defeat should not have tasted this sweet. And yet, it did.  
  
Hadrian rode Arya’s wonderful ass to a very close conclusion. The tension of his balls were about ready to drop. He kept the sword, firmly at her throat. Teasing Arya with the blade. Knowing full well that holding his daughter at sword’s edge would give her an erotic thrill the likes of which she never felt.  
  
Trying to regain control only lead to Arya cumming repeatedly. All over Hadrian’s hand, all over the floor, anywhere. Hadrian lowered the sword at one point and allowed her cum to stain it as it squirted out. Hadrian waved the sword, showing just how much Arya’s juices splattered against the finish. Arya almost leaned in to lick the sword until Hadrian pulled it away.  
  
“Kinky bitch,” Hadrian said. “Your ass...your pussy...it belongs to Daddy.”  
  
Arya unleashed all of her pleasure in one last spectacular orgasm before Hadrian buried into her ass and buried his thick, juicy seed inside of it. Arya pressed down onto him, enjoying her ass being ridden to the end.  
  
The end happened, with a twitching Arya letting out a very hard breath in the process. She moved over to grab the sword, knowing the folly.  
  
Hadrian grabbed her, forced his cock down her throat, practically making Arya gag onto it.  
  
“Today, I won,” Hadrian said. “Maybe you’ll learn your lesson.”  
  
Today, Arya learned that her father was the strongest, most feared warrior for a reason. His balls filled up just as soon as they emptied and they slapped down against her chin making Arya moan. Her holes called for Hadrian to penetrate them.  
  
Every now and then, Arya made an attempt to fight him. But deep down, Arya knew that this attempt to fight him would just give Hadrian the motivation to dominate her harder.  
  
Which was why Arya would never stop fighting. Because, she never wanted to have the Dragon stop dominating her.  
 **End.**


End file.
